


Stuck

by cecilcross



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Comfort, Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cecilcross/pseuds/cecilcross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link drank too much, and they're stuck in traffic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

“What the hell is backing everything up?” Link leaned out the window of the car, squinting his eyes against the bright daylight reflecting off the miles-long line of cars on the freeway. He checked the GPS. They were still two hours away from home, coming back from a business meeting in a town Link didn’t particularly care about.

“I don’t know, but it’s not like we’re in any hurry. We’ve got the day off,” Rhett replied, his arm hanging out the window of the car. 

Link wasn’t so sure. He crossed his legs and bit his lip, regretting the amount of water he had drank in the first hour of the trip. He didn’t want to put Rhett under any stress to get home, so he did his best to hide his desperation. 

It wasn’t long before he was pulling back his crossed knee to hold himself back, the need to pee becoming stronger and stronger. Rhett seemed to not notice, staring ahead at the cars as Link squirmed. Link’s bouncing in his seat is what grabbed his attention. 

“What are you doing, man?” Rhett asked with a laugh. 

“I’m sorry, I just really have to use the restroom…” 

“Why didn’t you say something sooner? We could have stopped back there!” 

Link’s hands pressed into his crotch to hold back the flow that threatened to leak out at any moment. “I just didn’t really – I don’t know, I didn’t think it would get this bad!” 

Rhett shook his head. “I don’t know what to tell you. If it wasn’t so crowded here, you could just get out and go in a field or something…” his expression became unreadable as he considered the implications of what was happening. 

Link was bent over in his seat, having undone the seatbelt long ago. “Rhett, I don’t think I can…” 

“You can’t hold it for just a little longer?” the traffic was starting to move again, slowed to a crawl. 

Link whined quietly and shook his head, holding himself tight enough to hurt. Traffic lurched forward and Rhett accelerated over a bump in the road, causing the car to jostle a bit. Link gasped and gripped himself even tighter. A small spurt leaked out of him, soaking into the fabric of his underwear. 

“Rhett, you need to pull over, I can’t hold it,” he panted. 

“Link, you can’t get out of the car, and we’re packed in too tightly for me to make a lane change. You’re just going to have to hold it until we get moving.” 

Link had stopped listening about halfway through, as he was suddenly hit by a spasm in his bladder that caused another leak, this time with much more force. The stream lasted nearly two seconds, and Link struggled to stop the flow before it got out of hand. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood and turned towards Rhett, who was staring at him with a concerned expression. 

A horrified look clouded Link’s face before being quickly replaced with a deep, ashamed blush and teary eyes. “Rhett…” he whispered. His voice cracked over his friend’s name as he lost control. The pee he had been holding back for so long gushed out of him, soaking through his jeans and onto the leather seat beneath him. He made a futile attempt to stop it, finding it was useless. The dam had been broken, and there was no holding it back now. 

Rhett gave him a sympathetic look as Link crouched over in his seat, covering his face with his hands as his jeans darkened where the liquid ran down his legs. A puddle spread rapidly at his feet. Rhett didn’t dare speak until the edges of the puddle had stopped expanding. 

“Link?” 

Link kept his face held in his hands as his shoulders started to shake with silent sobs. “I’m so sorry, Rhett.” His voice wavered and broke with a sob. 

Rhett reached a hand out and patted Link’s shoulder gently. “It’s okay, man. Look, traffic’s moving again. We’ll pull over at the nearest stop, okay?” 

Link wiped at his tears and looked up at Rhett. He offered a weak smile. “Okay.” 

Rhett hurried to the nearest gas station, pulling into the lot and parking in a secluded corner. Link changed into an extra set of clothes he had packed, cleaning himself up as best as possible in the conditions. Rhett stood watch on the other side of the car. 

“Hey, I’m really sorry about the car…” Link said, appearing at Rhett’s side. His eyes were bloodshot and his face still had an embarrassed flush to it. 

“It’s alright. I’ve certainly dealt with worse.” Rhett said with a smirk. Link’s eyes stayed downcast, and his body was hunched over, as if he was trying to make himself disappear. “Come here. It’s okay,” Rhett said, turning to embrace Link in a tight hug. Link buried his face in the taller man’s chest and clutched the back of his shirt tightly, letting his embarrassment melt away as he was engulfed by Rhett’s strong grip and familiar scent. 

“Thanks, Rhett,” Link mumbled.              

“Anything for you, buddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> if y'all wanna check out my other stuff, go to kage-nui.tumblr.com, or twinkrhett.tumblr.com for Rhett and Link-centric stuff!


End file.
